My Heart Belongs To You
by LoverOfRumpelstiltskin
Summary: Rating will change. During 2004 movie. Erik/oc What happens when it isn't christine that Erik falls in love with but someone else? Adelina Someone completely different. But Raoul has a brother, Joshua. Will Joshua be Eriks competition for Adelina's heart?
1. Chapter 1

I got in the mood for a phantom of the opera story so here it is! Sorry if the character is Mary Sue. Her voice sounds like Hayley Westenra and Aurora in Disney's sleeping beauty. Pics are on my profile!

Disclaimer: I only own Adelina "Lina" Mira Clemington and Joshua De Chagny

* * *

><p>We were all rushing around and getting into our slave costumes. Meg, Christine, and I giggled at a girl who stumbled while we came down the stairs.<p>

We put powder on the tips of our shoes before stretching as Meg's mother went through the overcrowded backstage area making sure we weren't slacking off.

Then we went to the tip of the stage ready to start rehearsal. I clenched my eyes shut for a moment when Carlotta began to sing. She sounded absolutely horrible. After she screamed the word Rome the male chorus line started up. Then the rest of the chorus sang.

"You make my dress train too long!" Carlotta complained.

As Piangi was in the middle of his singing we were interrupted by the opera house's owner, Lefevre with two men following behind him. Reyer tried to stop them form interrupting but failed.

"This way, As you can see rehearsals are underway for a new production of Chalumeau's Hannibal." he explained to the two gentlemen behind him.

"M. Lefevre, I am rehearsing." M. Reyer scolded him. Lefevre settled them down.

"M. Reyer, Mme. Giry, ladies and gentlemen, please, if I can have your attention, thank you." he said as Madame Giry looked at him from stretching and all the performers gathered around. "As you know, for some weeks there have been rumors of my imminent retirement." he said looking around at everyone.

"I can now tell you that these were all true, and it is my pleasure to introduce to you the two gentlemen who now own the Opera Populaire, M. Richard Firmin and M. Gilles Andre." He finished. The Firmin nodded his head at his name and Andre smiled and waved happily at his. Carlotta stopped fanning herself and made an 'I told you so' noise at everyone.

"I'm sure you've read their recent fortune in the junk business." Lefevre said and Andre interrupted him.

"Scrap metal, actually." he corrected.

"They must be rich." I heard one of the girls whisper excitedly.

"And we are deeply honored to introduce our new patrons..." Andre said turning to two more men behind him.

"Vicomte de Chagney and his younger brother David de Chagney. " Firmin finished turning as well. We looked to see the two young men approach.

"It's Raoul. Before my father died, at the house by the sea, I guess you could say we were childhood sweethearts. He called me Little Lotte." Christine said about Raoul.

"David and I played with Christine and Raoul before my house burned down. Taking my family with it." I said looking down sadly. Christine put a hand on my shoulder looking at me with understanding.

"Their so handsome." Med commented. We giggled a bit before paying attention.

"My parents and I are honored to support all the arts especially the world renowned Opera Populaire." Raoul said. People clapped. Carlotta went towards them with her hand outstretched.

"Gentlemen, Signora Carlotta Giudicelli, our leading soprano for five seasons." Lefevre introduced her while Raoul and David kissed her hand and her maids clapped with support.

"Squawker." I coughed out. Carlotta glared at me while the chorus girls giggled. That was my nickname for her. Carlotta the Squawker. David and Raoul chuckled. The rest ignored me because they were used to it. Piangi coughed, "ehem."

"and Signor Ubaldo Piangi." Lefevre said. Raoul and David chuckled at his current state of dress, his half finished costume.

"An honor signor. I believe I'm keeping you from your rehearsal. I will be here this evening to share your great triumph. My apologies monsieur." said then began to leave. Carlotta saying her goodbyes.

"Thank you, monsieur. Once more if you please signor." Reyer encouraged us to start again.

"He love me, He love me." Carlotta was boasting to her maids as Raoul and David passed by. David winked at us. Meg giggle while I smirked and looked to the stage. Not interested.

"He wouldn't recognize me." Christine said sadly.

"He didn't see you." I reassured her. Our music began and we danced out onto the stage beginning our ballet part. As we danced Madame Giry spoke with the new owners. I only caught bits and pieces. We continued dancing as they rolled the elephant in. Piangi accidently stepped on Carlotta's dress making her protest a bit but luckily she didn't make a scene.

We were nearing the end of the scene when Carlotta was getting angry that the managers were watching the dancers and not her singing. Then we did our final twirls before kneeling to the floor and smiling at the 'audience' as the music ended.

"All day! All they want is the dancing!" Carlotta protested. I rolled my eyes.

"Here we go." I mumbled to myself.

"Well, the Vicomte de Chagney is very excited about tonight's gala." Lefevre said trying to calm her.

"Ah, ah-ha-ha. Allora Allora Allora" she pretended to laugh. "I hope, he is as excited by dancing girls as you new managers! Because I will not be singing!" she yelled then began to storm off...for the third time this week. "Get my doggy, bring my doggy, bye bye." she shouted.

"What do we do?" Andre asked.

"Grovel...Grovel, Grovel." he replied ushering the men to do so.

"Right." Andre replied then rushed over with firmin to Carlotta to begin 'Groveling'.

"This should be good." I whispered to Meg and Christine causing them to giggle. I rolled my eyes and leaned against a post watching the scene before me unfold.

"World renowned artist and great beauty." Firmin tried.

"Principessa, Bella Diva." Andre said. Carlotta then turned to them.

"Si. Si, Si." she replied.

"Goddess of song! Monsieur Reyer, isn't there a rather marvelous aria for Elissa in act 3 of Hannibal? Perhaps if Signora." Firmin suggested.

"Yes, Yes! Ma, No! Because I have not my costume for act 3 because somebody not finish it! And I hate my hat!" she yelled at them. I laughed in my hand because it sounded like she said she ate her hat.

"But I wonder Signora, as a personal favor, would you oblige us with a private rendition? Unless of course Monsieur Reyer objects." Firmin said as Carlotta pretended to cry.. Reyer shook his head as a reply.

"If my managers command, Monsieur Reyer." she said smiling.

"If my diva commands." he replied.

"Yes I do! Everybody very quiet!" she shouted going to the center of the stage.

"Oh god." I groaned rolling my eyes.

"You as well!" Carlotta shouted at me. I stuck my tongue out at her as she sprayed her throat with whatever that stuff is that she thinks helps.

"Signora." Reyer said making sure she was ready. I giggled at her maids putting cotton in their ears to block the sound.

Then she stood straight, "Maestro.

_Think of me, Think of me fondly _

_When we've said goodbye _

_Remember me, once in awhile _

_Please promise me you'll try _

_When you find, that once again _

_You long to take your hear back and be free_" She was cut off my Meg's scream and a back scene falling on her.

"Signora!" Reyer shouted getting back on the stage from the bane pit.

"I hate you! Lift it up!" Carlotta shouted. Almost everyone rushed to help her not wanted to anger her further.

"He is here. The phantom of the opera." meg exclaimed grasping my arm. Christine hid behind me.

"Signora, are you all right? Buquet! For God's sake what's going on up there?" Firmin shouted up at the stagehand Joseph as he tried to help Carlotta up.

"Please Monsieur, Don't look at me. As Gods my judge I wasn't at my post. Please Monsieur, there's no one there, or if there is well, then, it must be a ghost." Joseph replied cackling and rolling up the backdrop. I rolled my eyes as everyone gasped.

"Signora, these things do happen." Andre said trying to pass it off as nothing.

"For the past three years these things do happen, and did you do stop them from happening? No!" She exclaimed then turned to the new managers. "And you two, you are just as bad as him. "These things do happen.", she mocked then clenched her fists trying to contain her anger.

"Until you stop these things from happening, this thing does not happen! Bring my doggy and my boxy!" She shouted storming off.

"Hmf...Amateurs" Piangi said before following her out.

"Now you see, bye bye, I am really leaving!" Carlotta exclaimed from the exit of the stage room.

"Good riddance." I whispered to meg and Christine. We giggled.

"Gentlemen, good luck, If you happen to need me, I shall be in Australia." Lefevre told the managers before walking away leaving them in despair. Reyer looked as if he was going to faint.

"Signora Giudicelli!" Andre called.

"She will be coming back won't she?" Andre asked panicked looking to Reyer who shrugged in reply before walking off.

"You think so monsieur? I have a message from the Opera Ghost." Madame Giry said causing the managers to turn to her and holding up a letter with a red seal on it. The girls and I looked at each other then took a couple steps foward from the sides to hear better.

"Oh God in Heaven, your all obsessed!" Firmin said rolling his eyes and putting his hands on his hips.

"He welcome you to his Opera House..." M. Giry read.

"_His_ opera house?" Firmin exclaimed.

"And commands that you continue to leave box 5 empty," She continued pointing her cane to box 5. "for his use and reminds you that his salary is due." She finished handing the letter to Firmin

"His salary?" Andre asked with wide eyes.

"Well, Monsieur Lefevre used to give him 20,000 francs a month." M. Giry said as if she were telling them the sky is blue.

"20,000 francs?" Firmin asked surprised.

"Perhaps you can afford more. With the Vicomte as your patron?" M. Giry shrugged backing away slightly towards us. We pretended to talk to each other but still listened to the loud conversation.

"Madame, I had hoped to make that announcement public tonight. When the Vicomte was to join us for the Gala, but, obviously we shall have to cancel as it appear we have lost our star!" Firmin exclaimed ripping up the letter.

We all looked at each other disappointed and mad that after all our work the show is cancelled.

"But surely there must be an understudy?" Andre asked Reyer.

"There is no understudy for La Carlotta!" Reyer replied.

"A full house Andre, we shall have to refund a full house!" Firmin panicked.

"Adelina Clemington could sing it sir." M. Giry cut in. I looked over at the sound of my name. They looked at me.

"But a chorus girl? Don't be silly." Andre said rolling his eyes. I glared at him for underestimating me.

"She's been taking lessons from a great teacher." M. Giry coaxed.

"Who?" Firmin asked me.

"I don't know his name sir." I replied shrugging.

"Let her sing for you Monsieur, she has been well taught." M. Giry convinced them while putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder. Andre sighed.

"All right, come on, don't be shy. Come on, come along, just" Andre said ushering me to sing. I hesitatingly walked up to where they were standing in the front area of the stage.

"From the beginning of the aria then please mademoiselle." Reyer sighed out. I nodded in reply while preparing my diaphragm and taking a breath in so I sound good.

"Andre, this is doing nothing for my nerves." I heard Firmin whisper.

"Well she quite beautiful." Andre replied. Then I began to sing.

"_Think of me, think of me fondly,  
>when we've said goodbye.<br>Remember me, once in a while -  
>please promise me you'll try.<em>

I looked to M. Giry who nodded at me to continue. The managers had awed looks._  
><em>

_When you find that, once again, you long  
>to take your heart back and be free -<br>if you ever find a moment,  
>spare a thought for me.<em>

I looked to the managers for their approval. They smiled and clapped. I smiled as everyone else joined in. Madame giry pulled me over to the costume area where I was fitted for the lead costume. I was a tad bit smaller than Carlotta though my chest helped hold the dress up as the women adjusted it.

I was then brought to the prima dona's room which was now mine. I was then left to rest since rehearsal's were over and it was almost night. I collapsed on the bed and sighed with a smile on my face.

" _I take it to like your room?" _I heard my angel's voice ask.

"Yes very much!" I exclaimed giggling. He chuckled with me. "Thank you!" I said smiling sitting up.

"_For what?"_ He asked.

"Everything! The lessons, looking after me, giving me courage, everything." I replied. "How am I ever going to repay you?" I asked.

"_Just sing for me. For now get some rest. You'll need it for tomorrow night." _he told me. I smiled then went behind the dressing screen with a night gown. I got change then went under the covers in bed. I blew the candle out on the bed table and fell asleep with my angel singing a lullaby.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R loves! I hope you like it.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Yay people are reading my story! Lol. Well I'm at work now. Yes I got a job! Answering phones at my dad's mechanic shop. He finally opened up! If your in florida and near Daytona Beach message me and ill tell you where we're located. We charge $50 an hour to fix your car(that's a good deal trust me!). It rocks that my boss is my dad. Anyway enjoy the story! Pics are on my profile!

Disclaimer: I only own Adelina "Lina" Mira Clemington and Joshua De Chagny

* * *

><p>I woke up to madame Giry shaking me gently. "It's time for the final dress rehearsal." she told me. I nodded and got out of bed. She left while I walked to the dresser and poured water in the basin to wash my face.<p>

After that I grabbed my simple dress and changed behind the dressing screen. When I finished I was about to leave the room when I noticed a red rose with a black ribbon tied around it on a note on my dresser. 'That wasn't there before' I thought.

I picked up the rose and read the note.

'_Good luck!_

_-Your Angel.'_

I smiled then set the note and rose down before leaving the room. Minutes later I arrived at the back stage. I said hello to Meg and Christine, who were stretching tiredly. I quickly got into costume for the first scene. Luckily I already knew all the lines. Dress rehearsal began.

By the time we finished it was three pm and I had three hours to relax and eat before I had to get ready for the opening night show. So Meg, Christine and I went to the kitchens and had some bread and chicken soup from the other night while laughing about Carlotta. After we finished we went to the ballerina room to chat.

"I can't believe I got this lucky!" I exclaimed.

"Well you have been praying for a miracle. It wasn't long before Squawker left anyway." Meg giggled referring to Carlotta.

"I wish I were as lucky as you." Christine said quietly.

"Oh, Christine. I'll tell you what. As soon as I can I'll do my best to get both of you a lead role." I promised.

"Really?" Christine replied.

"Absolutely! That's what friends do right? I want you to be happy." I said sincerely. They smiled and hugged me. I giggled and hugged them back.

"So Christine have you talked to Raoul yet?" I asked when we parted. She turned bright red. Meg and I giggled. For the next hour we talked of Raoul, Joshua, and any other cute boys giggling. When I glanced at the clock it was time to get ready.

"Come on girls! It's almost show time!" Meg said. We ran to the back stage room. We wished each other luck before changing into our costumes. They stretched while I hummed quietly and exercised my voice to prepare for the show.

Soon it was time to start. My cue came and I went on stage.

So far the show went great and it was the final scene. I dressed in the extravagant ball gown and had help with my hair and make-up. Then walked to the edge of the stage. The lights dimmed a bit and I walked to the center of the stage. I smiled at the large audience as the music started.

"_Think of me, think of me fondly,  
>when we've said goodbye.<br>Remember me, once in a while -  
>please promise me you'll try.<em>

_When you find that, once again, you long_  
><em>to take your heart back and be free -<em>  
><em>if you ever find a moment,<em>  
><em>spare a thought for me."<em>

I paused for music break.

"_We never said our love was evergreen,  
>or as unchanging as the sea -<br>but if you can still remember  
>stop and think of me . . .<em>

_Think of all the things we've shared and seen -_  
><em>don't think about the way things might have been . . .<em>

_Think of me, think of me waking,_  
><em>silent and resigned.<em>

_Imagine me, trying too hard_  
><em>to put you from my mind.<em>

_Recall those days, look back_  
><em>on all those times, think of the things<em>  
><em>we'll never do -<em>  
><em>there will never be a day, when I won't think of you . ."<em>

Applause sounded after the high note ended. Brava's were heard. They all had awed looks on their faces and nodded to each other in satisfaction. I smiled and bowed my head a bit as thanks. I saw movement in box five and saw Joshua stand up clapping excitedly then leave.

"_Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade,_

_they have their seasons so do we_

_but please promise me that sometimes you will think of me!" _I finished with the very high note.

Claps and more bravas could be heard. People stood up from their seats as they applauded. I bowed low showing my thanks. I turned and smiled at Meg and Christine. All the stage-hands and performers were applauding as well.

Flowers were thrown to the stage. I smiled and bowed low again. Reyer mouthed "bravo" to me. I smiled and bowed one last time before exiting the stage. I made my way to the church tower to light a candle for my family.

I could hear everyone start to celebrate. I opened the door and walked in. I sat down in the dress the best I could in front of my family's candle. In the little oval was a painting of my mother and father holding my baby sister in their arms. Clemington, my family's name, was under the small portrait.

I took a little stick and used it to light the candle. I smiled at the painting and said a small prayer to them.

"_**Brava Brava Bravissima**_**!" **I heard my angel's voice sing. I smiled happily. I was about to reply but then I heard Meg calling me. She then appeared in the doorway.

"Where in the world have you been hiding?" she asked. I lifted my hand and gestured to the room. "Really you were perfect!" she exclaimed putting a hand on my shoulder. I smiled in thanks. She sighed. "I only wish I knew your secret. Who is your great tutor?" she asked.

"When your mother brought me here to live, whenever I'd come down here alone to light a candle for my family, a voice from above, and in my dreams he was always there. You see...before my family perished in the fire. My father would tell my sister and I stories of an angel of music. That we would be protected." I said.

"Lina. Do you believe. That an angel is coaching you?" she asked.

"Who else Meg. Who?" I asked. "_Father once spoke of an angel _

_I used to dream he'd appear _

_Now as I sing I can sense him And I know he's here _

_Here in this room he call me softly_" I stood up slowly and continued singing, "_Somewhere inside hiding _

_Somehow I know he's always with me _

_He, the unseen genius..." _I sang admiringly looking around the room smiling.

"_Lina you must have been dreaming _

_Stories like this can't come true _

_Lina you're talking in riddles _

_And it's not like you!" _She replied singing and pulling me out of the room and down the stairs. I looked back towards the room longingly before looking at her.

"_Angel of Music _

_Guide and Guardian! _

_Grant to me your glory!" _I sang out trying to get him to reply and prove to her he existed.

"_Who is this Angel? This..." _Meg sang.

"_Angel of music, hide no longer _

_Secret and strange Angel." _we both sang.

"He's with me even now. All around me." I told her looking around.

"Your hands are cold." Meg said as she grasped my hands.

"It creeps me out sometimes." I said frowning.

"Your face, Adelina. It's white. Don't be frightened. I'm sure it's nothing." she replied. I sighed.

"Where's Christine?" I asked as we walked away.

"With Raoul." She giggled. I joined her happy to get some relief. We all went to where the party was. It was getting late. Meg joined Christine while Madame Giry pulled me to the side and escorted me to my room.

I walked in before her. She shut the door and yelled no at the admirers. She sighed frustrated when she finally closed the door. She turned and smiled at me. "You did very well my dear." she said putting a hand on my shoulder. I returned the smile. I looked at all the bouquets that filled my room with awe.

She walked over to my dresser and picked up a rose with as black ribbon. She handed it to me.

"He is pleased with you." she whispered before leaving the room as I gazed at the rose. I finally went to the dresser and set down the rose. Then began taking clips out of my hair. When I finished I began to brush knots out of my hair.

The door then opened. I looked to see it was Joshua. He smiled and closed the door behind him before walking in with a buquet of set it down as he got closer.

"You sang like an angel tonight!" he exclaimed hugging me when he reached me.

"My father always spoke about the angel of music to us. Well my family is dead Josh. The angel of music has visited me." I said after we pulled away.

"Oh. No doubt about it. And now we go to supper." he replied shaking his head then standing from where he was kneeled beside me and heading towards the door.

"No Josh. The angel of music is very strict." I informed him.

"Well I shan't keep you up late." he replied chuckling.

"Josh no!" I protested.

"You must change. I'll get my carriage. Two minutes." he said chuckling again ignoring me walking out.

"No Josh wait!" I called out standing but he had already exited the room. "Pompous ass." I whispered shaking me head. 'He hasn't changed one bit.' I thought angrily. I sighed and shook my head.

I grabbed a white night gown, white night stockings, white slippers, and a white over coat. I went behind the changing screen and changed out of the beautiful costume. I walked out tying the over coat closed. When I finished all the candles suddenly went out. I looked up in surprise and confusion. Then I got slightly afraid. I was always scared of the dark.

I went to the door to go get help but my Angel's voice sounded in the room halting me before the door.

"_**Insolent boy!This slave of fashion  
>basking in your glory!<strong>_

**_Ignorant fool!_**  
><strong><em>This brave young suitor,<em>**  
><strong><em>sharing in my triumph!" <em>**he sang angrily.

"_Angel! I hear you!  
>Speak, I listen ...<br>stay by my side, guide me!" _I turned and sang in reply in a soothing voice to calm him down.

"_Angel, my soul was weak -  
>forgive me ..." <em>I sang bowing.  
><em>"enter at last, Master!" <em>I finished.

"_**Flattering child  
>you shall know me,<br>see why in shadow I hide!  
>Look at your face in the mirror-" <strong>_he sang. I looked to the big mirror on the wall a man appeared.

"_**I am there inside!" **_he finished.

"_Angel of Music!  
>Guide and guardian!<br>Grant to me your glory!  
>Angel of Music hide no longer <em>

_Come to me strange Angel" _I sang to him slowly walking up to the mirror.

"_**I am your Angel of Music  
>Come to me: Angel of Music." <strong>_he sang in the most beautiful and hypnotizing voice. I walked foward to him in a trance. I vaguely heard Joshua's voice.

"_**I am your Angel of Music  
>Come to me: Angel of Music" <strong>_he repeated holding out his hand.

I grasped his black glove clad hand and he began to pull me foward.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R and you'll get more Erik in the next chapter!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews! Pics are on my profile!

Disclaimer: I only own Adelina Clemington and Joshua De Chagney.

* * *

><p>I kept my eyes on my Angel who I have now found out is the phantom as he guided me foward.<p>

"_In sleep he sang to me  
>In dreams he came<br>That voice which calls to me and speaks my name  
>And do I dream again for now I find<br>The Phantom of the Opera is there  
>Inside my mind." <em>I sang as he guided me through a hallway with hands on the walls holding candelabra. He occasionally looked back at me. Now we began to descend down steps after he grabbed a torch. He began singing in reply.

"_**Sing once again with me  
>Our strange duet<br>My power over you grows stronger yet  
>And though you turn from me to glance behind" <strong>_he sang after I looked behind us and noticed we had gone quite the distance._**  
>"The Phantom of the Opera is there<br>Inside your mind." **_he finished singing and helped me onto a black stallion that was at the bottom of the steps. Once I was on he guided the horse foward. Then we came to a river with a small gondola in it.

He helped me off the horse keeping his eyes on mine. Then he brought me to the gondola and helped me into it. He got in after me and began to push us through the water.

"_Those who have seen your face  
>Draw back in fear<br>I am the mask you wear." _I sang as we floated through the water.

"_**It's me they hear." **_he joined.

"_Your/__**My**__ spirit and __**your**__/my voice in one combined  
>The Phantom of the Opera is there<br>Inside __**your**__/my mind." _we sang together. It felt so right singing with him. Our voices were in perfect harmony.

"_He's there the phantom of the opera!" _I sang smirking slightly."_Ah._" I sang out, singing different notes. The gates and curtains ahead of us were opening as I sang and we continued foward.

"Sing my angel." he said softly and admiringly. So I continued. Candelabra lifted out of the water and magically lit themselves.

"Sing my Angel. Sing for me!" he ushered on me. I sang louder and a bit higher.

"Sing my Angel. Sing for me!" he shouted. I sang the final notes. Then let out a nice and high one. When it ended we had arrived at steps. He stepped out of the gondola and took his cape off.

"_**I have brought you  
>to the seat of sweet music's throne<br>to this kingdom where all must pay homage to music,  
>music..." <strong>_he sang walking up some steps and gesturing to around the room. I looked at all the candles and instruments lying around as well as an organ, and many other things.

"_**You have come here,  
>for one purpose, and one alone" <strong>_he turned his back to me facing the organ. Then turned back to me as he continued.**  
><strong>_**Since the moment I first heard you sing,  
>I have needed you with me,<br>to serve me, to sing,  
>for my music ...<br>my music ..." **_he sang. I smiled slightly at him. He walked foward slightly then began a new song.

"_**Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation.  
>Darkness stirs and wakes imagination.<br>Silently the senses abandon their defenses." **_He sang coming back down the steps back to the gondola. I stood and he held a hand out to me. I grasped it and he helped me out. I stumbled a bit but he caught me and steadied me while continuing singing and guiding me foward.

"_**Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor.  
>Grasp it, sense it tremulous and tender." <strong>_I looked around with awe as he sang. He put his hand under my chin and turned my face back to him at the next verse._**  
>Turn your face away from the garish light of day,<br>Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light -" **_I glanced at the mine-stage he had built with a mini figurine dressed in my costume and hair._**  
>"and listen to the music of the night ..." <strong>_

"_**Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams!" **_he let go of my hand and walked up the steps again._**  
>"Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before!<br>Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar!" **_he sang and I closed my eyes and listened to his beautiful voice with the little smile still on my he ended the note I opened my eyes smiling._**  
>"And you'll live as you've never lived before."<strong>_

He walked foward and offered his hand. I walked foward and took it as he continue singing.

"_**Softly, deftly, music shall caress you  
>Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you" <strong>_he sang bringing me up the steps to the organ. Our faces were inches away from each other. I looked down blushing softly.

"_**Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind,  
>in this darkness that you know you cannot fight" <strong>_he gestured around. I smirked at him slightly our of breath. Yeah. I was totally getting turned on.  
><em><strong>"the darkness of the music of the night."<strong>_ he finished the verse.

"_**Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world!**_

_**Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before!  
>Let your soul take you where you long to be!<br>Only then can you belong to me." **_he sang circling the small organ before stopping in front of me and caressing my face then my arms. He turned me and sang his next verse keeping his hands on me.

"_**Floating, falling, sweet intoxication!" **_he sang and kept one hand on my hip while the other caressed my stomach and thigh. I closed my eyes and sighed in pleasure.  
><em><strong>"Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation!" <strong>_he brought my hand to caress his face. I gave another sigh and turned to him as he held my hand in both of his.  
><em><strong>Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in<br>To the power of the music that I write  
>The power of the music of the night."<strong>_ he sang gesturing to the whole area. I smiled a full smile at him. He pulled me over to an open curtain and looked inside. I looked in with him. I saw a wax figure that looked exactly like me with a wedding dress and veil on. I gasped and put a hand to my mouth. I stumbled backwards a bit before fainting into his arms. All went black.

* * *

><p>I woke some time later to a music box playing soft music. I opened my eyes and found myself on a bed unknown. Black transparent curtains surrounded me. A music box with a monkey on it was what I was hearing.<p>

I saw a rope and pulled it. When I did the black curtains lifted and the music box stopped. I got out of bed and began walking out of the room.

"_I remember there was mist ...  
>swirling mist upon a vast, glassy lake ..." <em>I sang softly to myself looking out to the lake I remembered.

"_There were candles all around,  
>and on the lake there was a boat," <em>I continued looking at the hundreds of burning candles and the gondola on the lake.  
><em>"and in the boat there was a man ..." <em>I finished a verse looking to the phantom who had turned to me from his organ. Then he turned back to his work.

_"Who was that shape in the shadows?" _I walked quickly down the steps to him and softly petted his head. He closed his eyes and sighed softly._  
>Whose is the face in the mask?" <em>I finished and caressed his face before quickly taking off his mask. I caught a glimpse of deformation before he knocked me down and began cursing at me.

"Damn you!  
>You little prying<br>Pandora!  
>You little demon - is this what you wanted to see?" he shouted tearing a clothe off a mirror and looking at the mirror. I caught another glimpse before he began cursing again and covering his face.<p>

"Curse you!  
>You little lying Delilah!<br>You little viper - now you cannot ever be free!" he said coming towards me but I crawled backwards the best I could so he couldn't hurt me. He turned away.

"Damn you! Curse you!" he knocked over a candle stand then calmed down a bit.

"_**Stranger than you dreamt it -  
>can you even dare to look or bear to<br>think of me:  
>this loathsome gargoyle, who<br>burns in bell, but secretly yearns for heaven," **_he began singing while walking and looking at me while keeping a hand to cover his face. I had puppy dog eyes for I knew I did wrong but I could not resist. I hate secrets. He wanted me to love him but I need to know all about him.

"_**secretly ...  
>secretly ...<br>But, Adelina..." **_he continued looking into the room with the wax figure of me. My eyes had unshed tears in them as I grasped his mask. I understood his pain of loneliness.

"_**Fear can  
>Turn to love - you'll learn to see,<br>to find the man behind the monster: this ..." **_he looked to find the words reasoning with me sitting onto the step next to where I was lying where he had knocked me down. _**  
>"repulsive carcass, who seems a beast, but secretly dreams of beauty,<br>secretly ... secretly ...  
>Oh, Adelina..." <strong>_he finished sadly and looking at me longingly. Keeping his face covered and holding a hand out for the mask. I looked at him shedding tears of understanding.

"I'm so sorry, Angel." I whispered handing it back to him. He took it while scoffing.

"How could you possibly call me that when I have this...monstrosity on my face?" he whispered to me with a scowl. Then he turned his back to me and put his mask back on.

"Because I understand what it's like. Not everyone is perfect and I'll prove it." I said quietly, scared of what I was about to do.

"How?" he asked. I sighed shakily and looked down. I began to roll down my left stocking. He looked away modestly.

"No. You need to see this. It's only fair." I said causing him to turn his head back to me. I finished taking off my stocking. And showed him my scarred leg. He gasped slightly. From my mid-thigh to the bottom of my foot was scarred from being burnt.

"When my mother was rushing me out of my home. A burning board broke under my foot and my leg slipped through. My leg got stuck and continued burning until my mother and I could get it out. She dropped me off outside before going back in for my father and sister but...the house had collapsed and killed them all." I finished my story with tears rolling down my face.

"I understand what you are going through. I hide this as much as I can." I said finally looking into his tear filled eyes. He looked down. After a while of silence he sighed and spoke.

"Come. We must return. Those fools who run my theatre will be missing you." he said. I rolled my stocking back up and took his offered hand helping me stand up. We went to the gondola and back through the entire path we went through before. I did my best to ignore the cobwebs and rats. I also stuck close to him in the darkness lit only by torch light.

At the end he slid a window aside and I realized it was the mirror in my room. 'I'll have to cover it when I change.' I made a mental note. I stepped out of the mirror and into my room. He was sliding the mirror closed but stopped when I spoke, "May I see you again?" I asked. He nodded.

"For lessons and such. For now get some rest. You've had a long night." he said softly. He tried leaving again but I stopped him.

"What's your name?" I asked softly. He froze. After a moment he answered.

"Erik." he said. Then slid the mirror closed and left leaving me looking at my reflection.

"Erik." I whispered smiling. I sighed softly. Then climbed into bed with the phantom on my mind as I fell asleep and rested for the remainder of the day. I was then woken up by the chime of the clock. It was time to get ready for the next performance. The gala was the night before now it is the actual show.

Though to my surprise and disappointment Carlotta had returned and was taking the lead role. I would be cast as the silent page boy. Meg and Christine will be the fops in the room with Carlotta's character.

I arrived at the dressing rooms and got dressed as the page boy and put a dress over it that can easily come off as the page boy's disguise as a maid. Then put all the make-up on. I walked over to the stage-bed behind the second curtain and waited for Carlotta.

She finally arrived. "Squawker." I insulted her. She glared then sat on the bed putting her fan up. I hugged around her waist and put my face behind the fan waiting for the curtain to rise.

When it did I played my part. I pulled away from her with a shocked face pretending that I was a caught cheater.

"_Seraphim your disguise is perfect."_ Carlotta sang. Then three 'knocks' sounded. _"Why who can this be?" _she sang after the knocks. Piangi walked in at his cue.

"**Gentle wife admit your loving husband." **he sang off key then slapped Meg on the bum shocking her character.

"**My love, I'm called to England on affairs of state and must leave you with your new maid." **he sang as I walked around 'cleaning' and turning around bending over so he could make the perverted gesture. I rolled my eyes then smiled when I turned back around.

"Though I would happily take the maid with me." he joked. The audience laughed.

"The old fool is leaving." Carlotta said covering how mad she was. The she began singing and prancing around. She began her next line.

"_Seraphim, away with this pretense."_ she sang and I ripped of the maid lair 'shocking' the people in the room. I put my hands on my hips and smirked.

"_You cannot speak but kiss me in my husbands absence." _she sang putting up a fan and we leaned in and "kissed" I stuck my tongue at her from behind the fan.

"_Poor fool he makes me laugh time I tried to get a better half." _she sang while I pranced around smirking.

"_Poor fool he doesn't know. If he knew the truth he'd never ever go."_ The chorus joined in from the side. Then began singing/laughing. I hid and popped up behind Carlotta and continued prancing with a smirk.

"**Did I not instruct that Box 5 was to be kept empty?" **Phantom's voice boomed in the whole audience room shocking everyone and causing the instruments and singing to silence.

"It's him." I whispered happily with a small smile looking to the ceiling where I believed I saw him behind the chandelier on the walkway.

"Your part is silent little toad!" Carlotta said harshly to me before smiling to the audience and going to the side to spray her throat.

Then she came back and ordered the maestro to begin again.

"_Seraphim away with this pretense. You cannot speak but kiss me in my...__***croak***__" _she began again but her voice suddenly croaked and everyone gasped loudly but then we began to chuckle and laugh. I giggled behind my hand. Trying not to burst out laughing.

The orchestra pit didn't know what to do. Reyer calmed them down and got them to start from the beginning.

Carlotta began to sing again but ended up croaking whenever she tried. We all began laughing. My arms held my stomach as I finally let it out. She ran off the stage and the curtains began to close so we all ran off.

Firmin and Andre went to give an excuse. I was waiting for a command looking around the stage not knowing what to do when suddenly my arm was pulled and I was in front of the curtains with the managers. They announced that I would now play the lead role. I was then pushed back behind the curtain harshly and pulled to the side to get ready.

I sighed and went to the room to get ready. Madame Giry helped me get into the dress for the next scene and tied my corset. When we finished I saw the rose and ribbon on the dresser. I smiled knowing he was looking out for me still.

Then screams were heard outside. 'What did he do?' I thought franticly. Knowing phantom. Something bad. Madame Giry and I ran out of the room and to the commotion. Joshua approached me. "Are you alright?" he asked. I sighed barely hearing him.

"Come on. We have to talk elsewhere." I took his hand and led him up many stairs to the roof. Knowing that if the phantom saw me with him. He would get the wrong idea.

"Why have you brought me here?" Joshua asked.

"We can't go back there. He'll kill you if we're seen together." I replied racing up the steps with Joshua close behind me.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews! Pics are on my profile! Sorry that I changed the lyrics a bit.

Disclaimer: I only own Adelina Clemington and Joshua De Chagney.

Charlotte: yes you can write a story based on my beauty and the dummy. Message me when its done please so I can read it =)

* * *

><p>"Lina don't say that." Joshua said.<p>

"His eyes will find us there."

"Don't even think it."

"Those eyes that yearn. If he has to kill a 1000 men..."

"Forget this waking nightmare." he told me as we raced through the service area and up more stairs.

"_The phantom of the opera will kill and kill again._" I began singing with a smirk on my face.

"Believe me there is no phantom of the opera." Joshua tried to convince me as he followed.

"_My God, who is this man who hunts to kill?_" I sang admiringly. Though Joshua mistook it for fear.

"_**This mask of death?**_" he joined.

"_I won't escape from him!_" I sang as if telling him I'll never leave willingly.

"**Whose is this voice you hear?**" he replied as we went through the kitchens and up more stairs.

"_I never will!_"

"_And in this labyrinth, where night is blind the Phantom of the Opera is here: inside __**your**__/my mind." _we sand together. Him in fear with me in admiration. Though since he could not see my face he once again mistook it for fear.

We finally reached our destination of the roof. I ushered him out and closed the door behind us.

"There is no phantom of the opera." he said turning to me. I turned to him from the door.

"_Josh, I've been there  
>To his world of unending night<br>To a world where the daylight dissolves into darkness…darkness._" I shuddered showing that I was afraid to be in the dark.

"_Josh, I've seen him  
>Can I ever forget that sight?<em>" I sang admiringly with a dazed look. Caressing the rose from him that I held.

"_Can I ever forget that face so perfected, handsome it illuminated  
>In that darkness…darkness.<em>" I smiled.

"_And his voice filled my spirit with a strange, sweet sound." _I walked past Joshua and looked out into the snow in a happy daze.

_"In that night there was music in my mind  
>And through music my soul began to soar.<em>" I looked up to the sky happily then closed my eyes.

"_And I heard as I've never heard before._" I smiled and opened my eyes dazed. Then I remembered what happened after I took his mask off. After looking into his sad golden eyes.

"What you heard was a dream and nothing more." Joshua said sternly walking closer to me. I ignored him and continued.

"_Yet in his eyes all that sadness of the world  
>Those pleading eyes that both threaten and adore.<em>" I sang with sorrow. I shed a tear looking out at the city from the edge.

"Lina...Adelina..." Joshua whispered longingly.

"_Adelina.._" I heard my angel's voice sing my name though I could not locate him. Hope swelled in my chest as I looked for him. I felt Joshua come up behind me and put his hands on my shoulders then down my arms and he then hugged me close to his chest. I only stayed in his arms because I was cold clad in nothing but a thin dress and red cloak. Josh began leading me away making me look into his eyes. I kept the rose close to me.

"_**No more talk of darkness  
>For get these wide eyed fears<br>I'm here, nothing can harm you  
>My words will warm and calm you.<strong>_" he put his hand on my cheek but I looked away.

"_**Let me be your freedom  
>Let daylight dry your tears<br>I'm here, with you beside youTo guard you and to guide you**_." he finished. I walked away from him a bit and looked around admiringly as I began singing.

"_Say he'll love me ever waking moment  
>Turn my head with talk of summertime.<em>"I sang longingly hugging the rose.

_"Say he'll need me with him now and always  
>Promise me that all he'll say is true<br>That's all I ask of you." _I finished asking him to tell me my angel will always be there for me.

Joshua then hugged me from behind and began singing as I showed no interest in him only my angel.

"_**Let me be your shelter  
>Let me be your light<br>Your safe no one will find you  
>Your fears are far behind you.<strong>_" he sang. I pulled away and continued.

"_All I want is freedom  
>A world with no more light<br>And he will always be beside me  
>To hold me and to hide me."<em> I wrapped my arms around myself and smiled closing my eyes imagining my angel with me. With his arms around me ignoring Joshua's pleas.

"_**Please say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
>Let me lead you from your solitude<br>Say you need me with you here beside you  
>Anywhere you go let me go to<br>Lina, that's all I ask of you." **_He sang softly in my ear while grasping my shoulders then caressing my arms.

"_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
>Say the word and I will follow you.<em>" I pulled away from him and sang out to my angel with the rose to my heart. I continued to ignore Joshua's words as he sang with me.

"_Share each day with me, each night, each morning._" we sang. Him to me and me to my Angel, But if others were to look at us. They would think we were singing to each other.

"Say he loves me." I whispered in hope.

"_**But you know **_**I**_** do."**_ Joshua attempted to get my attention.

"_Love me that's all I ask of you._" I finished singing to my angel. Looking at the rose I held and caressing the ribbon.

"You should go. They'll wonder where you are." I said finally turning to Joshua seeing him glare into the snow. He seemed to not hear me.

"Joshua?" I asked getting his attention. He finally replied.

"Only if you'll come with me." he said grabbing my hands and pulling me to the door.

"I'll be down soon." I replied.

"_**Adelina I love you.**_" he sang as he left after pulling me halfway up the stairs. I heard a soft masculine voice behind me. I turned to see my angel with tears in his eyes in the doorway.

"_**I gave you my music  
>Made your song take wing<br>And now how you've repaid me  
>Denied me and betrayed me.<strong>_" he sang shedding some tears. I shook my head softly with a sad look about to reply but he continued looking at the path where Joshua had just left.

"_**He was born to love you  
>When he heard you sing<br>Adelina**_…" he faded out and began to softly cry.

With every word I sang I slowly took a step up towards him,

"_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
>Say the word and I will follow you<br>Share each day with me  
>Each night, each morning.<em>" I sang softly trying to tell him I loved him, but he wouldn't listen. He slammed the door angry and hurt. I tried to go through it but he had somehow locked it.

"_**You will curse the day you did not do  
>All that the Phantom asked of you!<strong>_" I heard him sing fiercely through the door. Though he was still quiet the distance away from it. I cried softly as I walked all the way back down.

Joshua put his coat around me and tried to comfort me as he brought me to a waiting carriage. Before I got in I looked sadly up at the roof where I saw my angel glaring down at us. I mouthed 'I'm so sorry.' then got in not knowing what else to do. Joshua glared up at the roof before getting in behind me. I fell asleep against Joshua's shoulder as we rode to his abode.

* * *

><p>Over the next two months Joshua continue to attempt to woo me. He took me out on candle lit dinners, bought me jewelry and gifts, and allowed me to stay with him and his brother. Christine and Raoul were falling in love.<p>

Joshua was really nice but he just wasn't the same as my angel. My angel made me feel loved and protected. He bought me gifts that were genuine not expensive. He knew what I liked and he didn't try to spoil me only make me happy. I miss him so much, but I continue on faking smiles and laughs.

The opera populaire was holding a masquerade ball for its success. Christine and I had shopped earlier for our dresses and masks. Joshua had recently bought me a necklace designed with pretty ring on it. He bragged about it so much and wouldn't let me take it off. I also wore a ring I had gotten from my angel years ago when I turned 13. a rose with a ruby dangling under it.

The night of the ball Christine and I had gotten into our outfits. She and Raoul had left earlier. To see the performers put on a dance. I was in my room finishing my make-up and adjusting my mask. Though I was afraid to go. I didn't want my angel to see Joshua and I and get the wrong idea.

I sighed. There was a knock at my door. "Come in." I called softly. Joshua walked in and I put on a fake smile. He's been so kind to me asking for love in return. Love that I could not give him. These past few months I have been depressed without my angel, but I digress.

"Are you ready to go?" Joshua asked. I nodded and stood up.

"I'm sorry were going to be late." I apologized looping my arm in his as he escorted me from my room to the carriage.

"We won't be. They are just simply early." he replied helping me into the carriage. I chuckled softly. He got in and closed the door. The carriage started moving and we soon arrived at the opera populaire.

R&R please!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews! Pics are on my profile! Sorry that I changed the lyrics a bit.

Disclaimer: I only own Adelina Clemington and Joshua De Chagney.

Man singing: _**Lalala**_

Woman singing: _Lalala_

Two people singing or men and women singing: _**Lalala**_

* * *

><p>When we arrived Joshua helped me out of the carriage. I was amazed at all the fireworks. I searched the roof for My angel but it was too dark for me to see.<p>

Joshua escorted me inside. Everywhere there was black, white, and gold colors. Even Joshua was wearing white, black and gold like Raoul. I felt out of place in my black and crimson outfit.

The first act of the performance had just ended and they were allowing dancing couples to join. I saw Meg and her date join along with Christine and Raoul. Joshua dragged me onto the dance floor. I smiled softly as we dance around quickly following the other dancers through the small corridors and back onto the ballroom to watch the performers finish their show on the stairs.

They danced with fans while singing.

"_**Masquerade!  
>Paper face on parade<br>Masquerade  
>Hide your face so the world will never find you<br>Masquerade!  
>Every face a different shade<br>Masquerade  
>Look around there's another mask behind you<strong>_" They sang and stepped down the steps while allowing the fans to dance in their hands.

_**"Masquerade  
>Burning glances turning heads<br>Masquerade  
>Stop and stare at the see of smiles around you<br>Masquerade  
>Grinning yellows, spinning reds<br>Masquerade  
>Take your fill let the spectacle astound you.<strong>_" Their performance was interrupted as the lights dimmed greatly. The music halted and the singing stopped as everyone looked to the top of the stairs. There is where the phantom stood. In a gorgeous red death outfit. I smiled. He matched me. Everyone backed away as he took slow but proud steps down the stairs. He began to sing breaking the silence.

"_**Why so silent, good monsieur's?  
>Did you think that I had left you for good?<strong>_" he paused for tension. "_**Have you missed me, good Monsieur's?  
>I have written you an opera.<br>Here, I bring the finished score.**_" he smirked holding up a brown long envelope.

"_**Don Juan Triumphant!**_" he shouted the name throwing it to the managers feet and pulling out a sword. Some of the pages fell out but he didn't care as he continued.

"_**Fondest greeting to you all.**_" he mock bowed. I gazed up at him admiringly.

"_**A few instructions just before rehearsal starts.**_" I didn't notice Joshua leave my side. _**  
><strong>_"_**Carlotta must be taught to act.  
>Not her normal trick of strutting round the stage.<strong>_" he pointed his sword at her and ruffled the feathers on top of her hat with the tip of it. I chuckled and smiled. Piangi stepped up to defend Carlotta then the phantom put his sword to Piangi's stomach stopping him in his tracks.

"_**Our Don Juan must lose some weight.  
>It's not healthy in a man of Piangi's age,<strong>_" he lightly poked Piangi's stomach with the sword then turned to the managers.

"_**And my managers must learn that their place is in an office, not the arts**_." he finished pointing his sword at them. Then turned towards me. We locked eyes and he put away his sword. I softened my smile.

"_**As for our star, Miss Adelina Clemington**_." he paused then began down the steps to me.  
><em><strong>No doubt she'll do her best .<br>It's true here voice is good  
>She knows, though should she wish to excel she has much still to learn<br>If pride will let her return to me her teacher, her teacher.**_" he faded out and softened his eyes as I got closer to him. Soon we were a step away from each other.

"I'm sorry." I whispered so only he could hear. Then he looked at my necklace with the ring from Joshua. His eyes got angry.

"Your chains are still mine!" he shouted. "You belong to me!" he whispered harshly breaking the chain from my neck, taking it with him as he disappeared in flames. Though he really went through a trap door. Raoul and Joshua went after him.

'I hope he didn't get burned.' I thought to myself. Then fell to my knees and softly cried. I felt hands on my shoulders. I looked to see Christine and Meg. They helped me up and guided me to my old room near the ballerina's room. They helped me out of my outfit and into a more comfortable white dress. I sat on my bed and softly cried into the pillow. They left me but returned soon with Joshua.

"Do you need anything?" he asked softly. I shook my head no and sniffled. He sighed. "I'll stand guard outside your door. If you need anything just ask." he said getting up. I then heard the door close. I turned my head to the side and sniffled.

"I'm so sorry Erik." I whispered. Hoping he was listening. I rarely say his name but I wanted his attention. I never meant to hurt him. I cried more and closed my eyes. Eventually crying myself to sleep.

I awoke the next morning to light streaming through the stain glass window by my bed. My eyes were sore and I had a headache. My tears had dried sometime in the night leaving my cheeks sticky. I sighed and got up going to a water bowl and washing my face then wiping it with a towel. I looked in the small mirror on the wall thinking of my family.

"You'd know just what to do mom." I whispered to myself. Then I felt like visiting them so I went and grabbed a cloak and some money from one of the drawers. I then crept to the door and slowly opened it. I looked out to see that Joshua was asleep. I snuck passed him and down some steps. I went outside into the foggy air and found a driver.

"Where to mademoiselle?" he asked softly.

"The cemetery." I replied before going back inside and quickly changing into a thin black dress. Then I came back out to the stables and grabbed a heavier coat to warm me from the morning weather. Something red caught my eye. It was a vase of roses. I grabbed a couple and went back out.

The carriage was ready and the driver was cloaked and waiting. He turned to me slightly. I climbed up and sat down. "To my families grave please." I said softly. He gave the horses a soft whip and we headed off. We rode through muddy ground and through a half dead forest.

"_In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came, that voice that calls to me, and speaks my name." _I sung softly and longingly. Not caring if the driver heard me. I pulled my knees to my chest and cried softly into them. Not noticing the driver look back at me sadly before turning foward again.

I sniffled before sucking up. Wiping away my tears. We soon arrived at the cemetery. I thanked the driver quietly then climbed out and into the gates. Beginning my journey to my families grave site. I didn't notice the driver come in behind me and sneak ahead of me.

"Little lotte thought of everything and nothing  
>Her father promised her that he would send her the Angel of Music.<br>Her father promised her. Her father promised her." I recited the poem softly thinking of my father.

"_You were once my soul companions  
>You were all that mattered<br>You were once my friend and family  
>Then my world was shattered.<em>" I sang as I walked through the cemetery hugging the roses close and expressing my sorrow.

"_Wishing you were somehow here again  
>Wishing you where somehow near<br>Sometimes it seemed  
>If I just dreamed<br>Somehow you would be here  
>Wishing I could hear your voice again<br>Know that I never would  
>Dreaming of you<br>Won't help me to do  
>All that you dreamed I could.<em>" I continued singing as I turned to the path that continued to the grave.

"_Passing bells and sculpted angels  
>Could and monumental<br>Seem for you the wrong companions  
>You were warm and gentle<br>To many years fighting back tears  
>Why can't the past just die?<br>Wishing you were somehow here again  
>Knowing we must say goodbye<br>Try to forgive teach me to live  
>Give me the strength to try<br>No more memories, no more silent tears  
>No more gazing across the wasted years.<em>" I knelt down at the steps of the large monument that held their graves unable to continue. A few tears slipped as I finished the song.

"_Help me say goodbye  
>Help me say goodbye.<em>" my voice rang out and I looked down and began to sob softly as the roses lay forgotten beside me. After a moment I hear my beloved angel's voice. I looked up smiling.

"_**Wandering child so lost so helpless  
>Yearning for my guidance.<strong>_" he sang softly and lovingly.

"_Angel or fatherFriend or phantom?  
>Who is it there staring?<em>" I asked just in case smiling softly.

"_**Have you forgotten your angel?**_" he sang in reply. I swear my heart skipped a beat.

"_Angel oh speak what endless longing echos in this whisper._" I sang practically sighing it out as I gazed up lovingly.

"_**To long you've wandered in winter far from my fathering gaze.**_" he sang and a light came on inside the grave house and the gates opened.

"_Wildly my mind beats with you.__**/You join me.**_" we sang.

"_And __**your**__/the soul  
>obeys . .<em>_" _we sang out together then continued.I began up the steps slowly while singing with him.

"_Angel of Music!  
>I do love you<br>turn to the true beauty . . .  
>Angel of Music!<br>__**Do not shun me/**__my __protector  
>Come to <em>_**your**__/me strange  
>Angel . . .<em>" I finished while he continued.

"_**I am your angel of music. Come to me Angel of music.**_" he sang in a hypnotic voice. I faintly heard a horse galloping behind me. But I was snapped to reality as I heard Joshua's voice shout out.

"No Adelina! Wait! Wait!" he yelled jumping of a white horse then running towards me pulling a sword out.

"Josh!" I yelled angrily. Why did he have to interrupt us.

"Whatever you believe, this man, this thing, is not your father." he said quickly and looked around for Erik. I glared at him for calling Erik a thing and opened my mouth to explain but Erik jumped from the roof of the grave house and attacked Joshua with his own sword. I gasped in surprise.

A sword fight had begun. Erik's swings were hard and they drove Joshua back. Erik used his cloak to distract Joshua. It caused Joshua to fall backwards nearly splitting his head open on the concrete but he quickly got up and blocked an attack from the on coming phantom. I ran down the steps and watched worriedly. I dare not interfere in case I get stabbed trying to stop them.

Erik knocked Joshua down and took a swing to kill him but Joshua rolled causing him to miss and his a log. They then got their swords stuck in one of the graves. My angel shoved Joshua aside using his shoulder and freed his sword continuing the fight.

Erik swung hard again and their swords clashed knocking Joshua behind a monument. Erik was on the other side and they looked at each other before Erik ducked down from Joshua's view. Then Erik appeared from the side swinging but Joshua blocked.

Then they swung at each other clashing swords again. Joshua making my angel move backwards. Erik tried to get the advantage by swinging his cape in Joshua's face. It worked he had cut Joshua's upper arms causing him to cry out in pain.

He fell for a moment but then continue to fight even more. Fueled by the pain and anger. Then Joshua had tripped Erik and pinned his sword down then kicking it out of his hand and away. Joshua was about to give the killing strike but I had stopped him by kneeling in front of Erik and shouted,

"No Joshua!" he stopped to late. I cried out in pain as he stabbed me in my right shoulder. He gasped and pulled his sword out. I fell to the ground grasping the wound and squinting my eyes shut in pain. Blood gushed through my hand as I felt Erik put his cloak over me as a shield.

"See what you have done you monster!" Joshua shouted at my angel. I opened my eyes and glared.

"He's not the monster! You are! You did this yourself!" I shouted taking the part of the cloak off me and standing up grunting in pain.

"You are too blind to see that I don't love you! I never did." I continued panting. Joshua had a look of shock on his face. I turned to Erik he looked up at me in surprise and confusion.

"I love him." I said smiling at Erik. I kneeled down and grabbed the skull sword handing it back to him. He grasped it then I saw and idea pop into his head. He pulled me down careful of my shoulder and put the sword to my neck. Joshua pointed his sword at him but then realized it was useless.

Erik stood up being very careful. My wound was still bleeding and I winced in pain.

"You still love him even after all he's done? Even right now?" Joshua asked.

"Yes." I replied. "Just leave. I'll be fine." I said. Joshua sighed angrily then put his sword away. He got back on the white horse.

"I'll see you again." he said to Erik with hate before galloping away. Erik took the sword away from my neck. I turned around and hugged him the best I could. I put my head on his chest and breathed his masculine scent.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered.

"I cannot forgive you," he said pulling me away gently. I looked at him with unshed tears grasping my shoulder.

"Because there is nothing to forgive." he finished then kissed me. I sighed happily and kissed back passionately. The kiss only lasted several seconds though. I had lost a lot of blood. I pulled away and leaned on Erik for support.

"Erik." I whispered before my vision went black and I fainted into his arms hearing him shout my name in fear and worry.


End file.
